In some examples, an underwater video and photography equipment includes a camcorder or a camera that is enclosed in a waterproof housing. The housing includes an optical component, sometimes referred to as a “dome port,” mounted in front of the camcorder or camera lens. The dome port provides a reasonable image quality when used with digital cameras and camcorders having modest field of view (FOV) lenses and image sensors having small image areas (e.g., having a diagonal size smaller than 20 mm). When used with larger field of view camera lenses and large format image sensors (e.g., having an image height larger than 10 mm), the native aberrations of the dome port increase significantly. When the dome port is used with photo and video cameras that have large field of view lenses and large format image sensors, e.g., capable of recording high-definition and high resolution 4K images, the aberrations caused by the dome optical element reduces image quality significantly.